


Mushrooms

by KindredSpirit_In_nomansland



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed and Al as Kids, Emetophilia, Gen, Other, Scat, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredSpirit_In_nomansland/pseuds/KindredSpirit_In_nomansland
Summary: set when Ed and Al are younger (maybe 9 & 10 years old)training to become alchemists and are left stranded on the island for a month.





	Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea actually from a few panels in the original fullmetal alchemist manga. So this supposedly did happen in Hiromu Arakawa’s story.
> 
> P.s this is not intended as a sexual reading. Purely brother’s enduring a shitty food poisoning episode. That is all, enjoy.  
> **this fic contains scenes with mild swearing,spoilers,vomit and scat after the line*****

“Hey Al! I found something!” Ed hollered over his shoulder into the thick forest surrounding him. They had been scavenging unsuccessfully for food for close to a week. Ed’s stomach growled angrily and he told it to shut it as he began picking the little white mushrooms. Twigs snapped off to Ed’s left and soon after Al emerged out of the bushes with leaves in his hair.

“What did you find Brother?” Al yelled excitedly as he ran over to his older brother.

“Mushrooms! Finally something edible.” Ed said as he continued grabbing the mushrooms off the forest floor.

“Brother, I don’t know, didn’t Mom say that mushrooms can be poisonous? I thought we said we were gonna stay away from them and eat other things on the island.” Al said concerned, peering down at the pile of mushrooms.

“If you haven’t noticed Al it’s been almost a week since we’ve had a proper meal! A week! And yeah, trying to get other sources of food went SO successfully,” Ed replied with an over sarcastic eye roll.

“Hey, you were just as much at fault for letting that fish get away as I was!” Al argued back.

“Well look at these Al. They are white, no spots or weird colours on them. They look just like the mushrooms we used to get from granny’s neighbour friend.” Ed said. He knew that mushrooms were a risky food choice, but just looking at the little white morsels made his mouth salivate heavily. They both were so hungry and being picky wasn’t going to work when trying to survive on this island. Al picked a mushroom and inspected it carefully.

“Well I guess your right, they do look just like those mushrooms we used to eat at home.”

“Look Al we don’t have tons of time, it’s getting dark. Help me pick these! Look around this area for more.” Ed snapped. He was becoming extremely hangry, and a hangry Ed was especially impatient and sarcastic. The two of them continued foraging in the dwindling sunlight, filling their shirts with their treasure.

Back at the boy’s camp they dumped the mushrooms into a little pile on the ground. For a moment they sat there just looking at them hesitantly. A loud stomach gurgle broke the silence. “Oh..I’m so hungry! Come on let’s just eat them already!” Ed said and began stuffing his face with the mushrooms. “Hey save me some!” Al yelled and dove into the pile as well. They each had about two handfuls of mushrooms when they came down to the remaining few. Splitting them evenly, they polished them off and sat back mildly relieved of their hunger pains.

The day had been a long and hot one, both of the boys yawned with exhaustion. Al curled up on his makeshift bed of leaves while Ed stoked the tiny fire they had made.

“Well that should tie us over till morning,” Ed said as he laid down beside his brother.

“Good night Brother.” Al yawned.

“Goodnight Al.” Ed replied and rolled over falling asleep almost instantly. He was thankful for no uncomfortable tossing and turning due to hunger.

——————————————————

But a couple of hours later, Ed woke with a jolt. An incredibly strong wave of nausea washed over him and a cool sweat broke out on his forehead and back. His stomach felt hot and bloated. “Aaaahh!” Ed gasped out as a painful cramp shot through his insides, causing him to whimper and curl in on himself.

“Al?” Ed rolled over only to find his brother’s side of the bed empty. He peered into the surrounding darkness, his eyes having a hard time adjusting. “Al?!” Ed called out again getting up slowly, hands wrapped protectively around his torso. A wet sour belch caught him off guard and he quickly put his hand over his mouth swallowing the excess saliva. He knew he didn’t have much time to waste. Ed panicked and called out again for his brother, he desperately didn’t want to be sick.

Ed heard a strained whimper followed by his familiar little brother’s voice calling out for him. Ed walked quickly over. “Al what are you doing? Are you ok?” Ed said when he saw his little brother squatting beside a tree. Splattering sounds on leaves followed by a loud wet fart. Exactly what Al was doing became blatantly obvious to Ed and he hesitated to give his brother privacy. Al whimpered miserably. “Brother, something’s wrong with me! My stomach really hurts!” Al called out. Ed walked up slowly to his brother and was immediately hit with the awful stench. He gagged harshly and turned away momentarily.

“Jesus Al!”He looked back at his helpless little brother who was clearly overwhelmed with the situation he was in. All he could do was squat there and pant as his insides emptied violently.

“B-Brother! What’s happening?! I-euurrp-i feel so sick!”

Ed’s stomach dropped and he swallowed down an entirely new sick feeling. “Shit!” Ed exclaimed. The two stared at each other horrified. A wet burp slipped up Ed’s throat and he covered his mouth, breathing carefully through his nose. There was no need to say it aloud; they both knew very well why they felt sick.

Al doubled over again as a cramp shot through his insides sending both of them into panic.

“Ah, Um well, uh, what should I do?!,” Ed cried, pulling at his hair. This was overwhelming to deal with his brother sick on top of himself not feeling well. He had never seen them this sick before.

“I don’t know Ed! Don’t leave me though, I think I’m gonna be sick.” Al swallowed thickly and held his burning,sweating face in his hands embarrassed and miserable. Ed knelt awkwardly in front of his brother and put his hands on his shoulders patting them gently.

“Ok Al, it’s gonna be ok.” Ed said as calmly as he could. His own nausea was rising and he began hiccuping. When Al seemed to have momentary relief from the diarrhea, Ed felt he should do something more to help.

“I’m gonna run back to our camp and get you some leaves and water ok? I’ll be right back,” Ed said getting up to leave. Al just moaned in reply and continued taking deep breaths trying to control the nausea. Ed ran back to the camp and began gathering leaves and grabbed the water pail. But just as he was scooping some fresh water into the bucket, he felt an uneasy shift in his stomach.

Suddenly before Ed could do anything a projectile wave of vomit forced its way up and out of his mouth and nose, splashing into the lake water and rocks below. Sour, acidic puke continued to pour out of Ed, all the while Ed stood keeled over. He stared down at the vomit below mortified. “Oohh..” Ed moaned. He felt light headed. Swaying unsteadily he sat down on the wet grass and put his head in between his knees, trying desperately for the spinning sensation to stop. He stayed like this panting for several minutes, too nauseated to move. Thats about when Ed remembered why he was at the lake in the first place. “Al needs me,oh no” He couldn’t leave him all alone! He was the older brother and he swore he would look after Al the day Mom died. Determination and his protective instinct for Al swelled in him. But when he tried to open his eyes and lift his head, the trees and ground tilted and Ed found himself falling over. “Guuuaarp! *cough cough* ulp* bluaaauu!!” Ed burped up more vomit onto the ground beside him. “Gaaahh!!! Owww!!!”Ed panted as another cramp shot through his middle. His eyes screwed shut in pain but flew open immediately as he felt hot, burning liquid pouring out of his rear. All he could do was lay on his side panting as his body purged him from the poison violently from both ends.

It took several minutes for Ed to calm down and stop dry heaving. His legs felt like cold, wet noodles. His cheeks burned and his insides were sore and felt hollow. Ed spat and bit his lip. He was on the verge of bursting into tears from misery. Sniffling he swallowed down his tears. A familiar voice caught his attention.

“Brother?!” Al shouted from a ways behind him. “Brother!! Oh no..” he exclaimed, identifying the pathetic heap on the ground as Ed. Al grabbed the pail of water and brought it to his Ed’s side. He helped Ed sit in a half reclined position away from the mess and gave him some water to drink.

“Mm no more, I can’t.” Ed said turning his head away from the pail. “Al are you ok?” He asked.

“I think so..I threw up ..and..you know…a lot after you left, but after that my stomach started to feel better.” Al replied sheepishly. He drank some of the water and laid down beside his brother. Nothing was said for a few minutes, the two just breathing and occasionally coughing and spitting to rid the foul taste in their mouths.

“Hey Al..” Ed said quietly.

“Yeah Brother?”

“I’m never eating mushrooms ever again.”

~Fin


End file.
